There for You
by Lidsworth
Summary: After being rescued from a cult which attempted to harness the power of a demon, Sebastian deals with very human emotions after the fall out. Ciel, unsure of how to deal with the situation, helps Sebastian cope the best way he can. Warnings: Mentions of rape, future mpreg.


**AN: This is my first Black Butler story, so please be kind! I'm also adding Alois Trancy and company in the mix.**

**Summary: After being rescued from a cult which attempted to harness the power of a demon, Sebastian deals with very human emotions after the fall out. Ciel, unsure of how to deal with the situation, helps Sebastian cope the best way he can.**

**Warnings: angst, mentions of rape, torture. Mpreg**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In all of Ciel's short life, never had he seen his butler sleep...sleep so peacefully. Curled in a ball on his bed, covered in a thin sheet, Sebastian slept, and Ciel watched the steady rise and fall of his body. Once or twice, his demon stirred in his sleep, and Ciel stepped forward in an attempt comfort his butler_How, though, he did not know.

Sebastian's mental state was far beyond Ciel's understanding, though he could feel the demon's disarray through their healing contract.

A year away from Ciel, a year tortured in an insane cult had worked had worked little wonders on Sebastian, and the young Phantomhive could tell just by the demon's physical state that his healing would take ages. He knew little of the horrors that his servant had been subjected to and did not intend to dwell on them if it meant unnerving Sebastian. The bruises and marks on the pale alabaster skin had told him more than he needed to know anyway.

He felt what little breakfast he ate threaten to come back up as he remembered how tattered the demon's body look. Not only that, but Sebastian's despair was apparent, as the blank look in the butler's eyes froze Ciel to the core.

Thank God that they had found him, and had it not been for Alois's discarded circus tickets, than Sebastian would be lost to him forever. This wasn't the first time they'd been wronged by a circus, only this time, the crazy cult had crossed the line when they'd stolen Sebastian from Ciel. And the young Phantomhive still hadn't been able to repay them for their crude actions.

Whatever the punishment he fantasized, he reminded himself Sebastian's recovery was of the utmost importance, thus his revenge would have to wait.

A sharp gasp pulled Ciel out of his wayward thoughts, and begged his attention towards his stirring servant. Cautiously, he made his way closer to the bed as Sebastian's stirring turned to violent thrashing.

He'd never seen Sebastian suffer a nightmare before, never. And from his own personal experiences, he could tell this one was pretty bad.

He hated to see his demon rendered to such a sorry state, and hated himself for allowing Sebastian's thievery. He was his master, he was supposed to watch over him, supposed to make sure he was okay. And he'd failed, he'd failed drastically, and now Sebastian was paying for it.

Now, a very overprotective Ciel stalked towards his servant, grabbing at Sebastian's flinging arms in an attempt to stop his pain.

"Sebastian, please…" he drew out as he dodged a quick fist, "It's me, Ciel! You're safe, it_"

Red eyes shot open, and in a second, Ciel's back was against the wall, and a large hand wrapped snugly around his neck. He glanced to his side, and paled at the sight of elongated black nails pierced into the wall.

Against his better judgment, he looked up before him. Dark and messy bangs obscured most of Sebastian's face, and for that, Ciel was grateful, for his servant bore a most inhuman look. He could see the pale teeth, long and sharp, begging to tear through Ciel's flesh. Sebastian's eyes singed the very core of Ciel's soul, and could feel Hellfire as if he were surrounded in it.

Sebastian growled from the pit of his stomach, and stared at Ciel like a limp piece of meat.

It then dawned upon Ciel that Sebastian did not recognize him, not in the least. Not to mention, his circulation was being cut off as Sebastian slowly crushed his windpipe.

Ciel needed to get out of this, he needed to free himself of Sebastian's blind fear.

"Seb...as…" he was drooling now, and Sebastian's grip showed no signs of letting up. He looked on his butlers attire, he usually carried knives around with him, perhaps Ciel could_But no, Sebastian wore a long nightgown that was almost as pale as he was. There was no room for weaponry on it.

He kicked, or tried to, but the white blotches in his eyesight were preventing him from seeing where to aim.

Sebastian's hand encased his tiny throat harder than before, and Ciel felt his mind drifting off into space.

His contract was waning, he could feel it. Wait! His contract, why hadn't he thought of it before.

"S...eb.a..stian...I..o..rder y-y..ou to r-rel..ease me."

With that, Ciel fell to the ground with a painful thud, and at the same time, so did Sebastian. The demon turned towards the youth whom laid sprawled on the floor, and hissed at him in the same manner an animal would.

As uncoordinated as he was, Ciel wasted no time in jumping up and running out of the room, thus leaving the confused creature there.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hours ago, Ciel had strictly warned his staff not to go into Sebastian's chambers, and he did so without an explanation. His demeanor was totem of the hellish incident he'd previously encountered, thus his workers refused to question him.

Ciel went through the trouble of preparing himself for bed, despite his lack of knowledge regarding the routine. He'd never thought of it, never thought he'd have to be bathing and dressing himself.

He stood in the full length mirror, taking in his small figure.

He was tired, and his posture reflected it. Dark eyes, pale skin, gaunt expression...he felt sick.

Sebastian's year long absence had taken a physical and mental toll on Ciel, not to mention, the stress the young Earl felt during his demon's urgent rescue mission.

Bile rose in his throat as he looked at the dark bruises encircling his frail neck. Ever so slightly, Ciel brought a shaky hand to the burning marks, and gasped at the reaction he received when he touched the fragile marks.

Recoiling his hand, Ciel repressed the urge to vomit.

For the first time, in perhaps, forever...he feared his own butler.

He gulped as he turned away from his reflection, and made to dress himself. His breath was shaky as he walked to his bed, paling as the previous events replayed themselves in his mind.

His own butler had tried to kill him, though not completely sane at the time, but Sebastian had tried to kill him. The very thought shook him to the core...but he couldn't bring himself to feel any ill feelings towards Sebastian, if anything, he yearned to help his tormented butler.

Why? It was uncharacteristic of Ciel to care for a servant, so the reason behind his sudden urge to help his was still unbeknownst to him.

He pulled the sheets above his head, closing his eyes and bracing himself for the nightmares. However, this time, he would not cry out, he would not yearn for help.

For the person whom helped him needed help of their own, and despite Ciel's obvious fear for the man, he was willing to do whatever it took to restore his butler to his former self.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Hope you enjoyed this! Please tell me what you think, i'd be happy to receive any kind of feedback. Mpreg will come in later chapters, so please do stick with me. I know enough about Black Butler to write this, so please don't think i'm going into this without watching the Series and reading the Manga (which, btw, is better than the anime). Anyway, have a nice week and God bless!**


End file.
